Rough Diamonds
by vampire.ditto.19
Summary: This strory is adopted by me i have the first three chapters lozzarah sent me they will stay the same, they will be uploaded to this one, i have her ok she let me adopt it and sent me the stuff so please dont report me, everything is the same except me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own copies of the books though.

**Full Summary**

Bella's parents were James and Victoria (simply because I don't like it when Renee and/or Charlie are written as abusive people). They died when she was young. She has been in the care of the state since. Throughout her time in care she will meet people who will come to be friends and such. Will she be adopted? Who is this 'sister'? And who are the five boys she and her 'sister' meet one day? What about the Cullen's? Eventually, EmXB, EdXR, JasXA.

**A/N:** **WARNING:** This story has violence, abuse (no rape), swearing, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, and some (in comparison) minor illegal things. Please, if you are sensitive to things of this nature don't read. Or at least, don't read the first few chapters (though the 'minor illegal things' is going to be a prominent part of the whole story, if you're too concerned to wait, ask).

I would like to say that I sincerely do not wish to offend anyone with this story or my handling of topics. Though, I would like it noted that I do not intend on having the abuse be a main theme. It will be mentioned on occasion but otherwise the story (and characters lives) will proceed without active mention.

That's all I can think that needs to be said, but please, remember I don't wish to offend anyone. If you see something wrong with my story please message me before flaming.

Sorry about the amazingly long AN but it needed to be done. Thanks for checking out my story.

**Chapter One – Dreams and Hugs**

**BPOV**

_CRACK!_

_The belt lands for the third time on my back. My legs shake and my body crumples to the floor. Tears are running down my face as the man who is supposed to love and care for me unconditionally begins shouting._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck up you lazy, weak, pathetic, little bitch. I'm not through with you!" he sneers angrily._

_I shakily stand, knowing that it will be worse if I don't obey. I turn to face him as he demands it. It'll definitely be worse now. There are two things that will always undoubtedly make things go from bad to worse. They are disobeying and crying, no matter how silent the latter may be._

"_You little bitch. How many times do I have to fucking tell you? You. Do. Not. Cry. Ever" he punctuates each word with a hard slap while gripping my shirt. It's the only way I'm remaining upright with the force of his hits._

_He abruptly turns me around to use the belt on me again. As the belt hits my back, the most peculiar thing happens. Instead of the usual 'crack' sound, a 'bang' sounds around me. The noise almost sounded like a knock but that's near impossible. No one ever comes here. No one will ever save me._

_Tears continue streaming down my face, the belt lands yet again across my already rail form and the odd noise sounds again._

I sit up suddenly, realising I'm not in the kitchen of my first five years but my bed in the home. I rub my eyes and call out a hoarse 'who it it?' to the person knocking.

"It's Heidi, Bella" she says as she enters my room.

My room is fairly large. I'm supposed to share with someone but all the other kids either can't deal with the nights that I wake from my nightmares in varying conditions, are intimidated by me, or simply don't get along with me. The latter tends to result in fights, though I am never the first to begin the physical fights.

"Time to get up, Bella. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour and the bus for school will leave shortly after that." Heidi informs me, even though she doesn't need to. I know the routine.

I've been at this home for seven months now. Prior to this, the longest I had stayed in one place was six months at my third group home, or five months at my second foster home. This is my fifth group home.

I silently nod to Heidi and make my way to my dresser. After I complete my usual morning routine, I make my way downstairs to the large dining room where I grab two slices of toast with Vegemite, a glass of water, and eat quietly at the table.

I don't really have friends here at the home. Or at school. I'm not mean to the others, but I stand up for myself. I'm also, fortunately, naturally smart. Therefore, unless they want help with their homework or something, the other kids avoid me. I don't mind, but it can be lonely sometimes.

The school day passes as usual. Long, boring and without challenge. I may only be nine, but nothing in my classes challenges me in any way. I'm even a year ahead for my age group, and still, nothing.

An anxious Heidi greets me when I get back to the home. This is unusual as I don't normally see much of Heidi until dinner. Her anxiety, seemingly directed at something to do with me, becomes more pronounced as I talk with Heidi.

"Hello Bella! How was school today?"

"School was normal. Let's not beat around the bush, Heidi. Am I being moved or is something else making you all twitchy?" I question. My wording garners a small smile from her before she becomes serious and directs me into her office.

"Bella, we've got a new girl staying here now. As you know, the only space in the girls rooms left is-"

"Mine" I interrupt.

"Yes" Heidi responds.

"Okay. Well, as long as she doesn't touch my stuff or annoy me, it's not a problem. You know that. I never started any of those fights." I say, almost defensive in the end.

Heidi sighs. She's heard my arguments about the fights before. She also knows it's true, knows that I'm never the first to violence.

"I know, Bella. Now, c'mon, I'll introduce you to your roommate."

I get up and silently follow Heidi up the stairs to my room.

The first thing I notice when Heidi opens the door is the fortunate lack of pink. My last roommate thought the room wasn't 'girly' enough and took it upon herself to decorate it in my absence. Surprisingly, she lasted three days with me. Even after I tore every pink thing that was on what I determined to be 'my half' down and threw them in a personally ceremonial fire in the living room fireplace.

The second thing I notice is a tall blonde girl, who appears to be around my age, putting clothes in the spare dresser. She turns when she hears us. The blonde is very pretty and has striking blue eyes.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Bella." Heidi introduces.

Rosalie and I look each other up and down before our gazes meet. In that look, we share a silent understanding, _you leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone._ For Heidi's sake we give each other a curt nod and Rosalie turns back to her task of filling her dresser. I look at Heidi, she looks fearful. Probably wondering if there are going to be any problems.

I shrug and walk over to my desk. I spend the rest of the evening doing my homework before having dinner, showering and going to sleep early at eight-thirty.

"_Where the fuck have you been?" his angry voice demands._

"_We had to get groceries. There was no food", my mother states. Her voice is emotionless. She doesn't care whether I eat, or my father, just that she does._

"_I don't fucking care. And, did I say that either you or that brat could leave the house?" he yells as he advances on us._

"_You're not in charge of me, James."_

"_The hell I'm not, Victoria", he retorts and backhands my mother. Her body slams into the wall next to her and she falls to the floor. It's as I see the blood trailing the side of her face that I make a mistake. I remind him of my presence. I whimper._

_His furious eyes look to me. His top lip curls as he sneers angrily._

"_This is your entire fault, you know? We were fine before you were born."_

_I stand perfectly still, knowing one wrong move will anger him. He abruptly turns and walks to the kitchen, still I don't move. I look around what I can see of the living room. More needles than usual are on various surfaces and more alcohol bottles lay empty. _This is bad_, I think._

_He returns from the kitchen with a large knife in hand. My eyes widen as he takes a long pull from the bottle in his other hand._

"_I know how to make this better", he states to himself. I cringe._

_Instead of stalking towards me, as I had expected, he kneels next to my mother's unconscious body. Then, looking directly into my eyes he plunges the knife into her chest. He slowly pulls it out before thrusting it into her chest again. And again._

_I want to scream. I want to run. Every fibre of my being is telling me to do both of these things but my body simply won't move._

_Still looking at me, he says; "Remember this, Isabella", I shudder, he has never used my name, "Remember. You are what killed Victoria. And now", he points the knife to his own heart, "you are what has killed me."_

_With that, he shoves the blade into himself and falls backward beside my mother._

_For several long seconds there is no noise. Then, I hear screaming. I search frantically for the source before realising it's me._

I wake up to someone shaking me and saying my name. I also hear screaming.

"Bella, you're awake now. Stop screaming."

At this, I stop and look to my left in search of the voice. Rosalie is sitting on my bed next to me as I cry.

She looks at me, her eyes oddly soft compared to when I would see them throughout the evening.

I expect her to tell me to shut up, or something equally as asinine like previous roommates and foster parents. Instead, she lays herself next to me, wrapping her arms around my still shaking body.

It's odd, but comforting. Eventually, I fall asleep while I try desperately not to wonder if she's planning to try to use this against me tomorrow.

**A/N:** I know, _another AN! What could she possibly have to say now?_ Well, obviously, this is the first chapter. I'm unsure if I'll continue with the story. Please review or something with your opinion.

Thanks for reading. =)

-Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** My name is Lauren. This is in no way the same as Stephenie Meyer. My point? I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Two – My Sister**

**BPOV**

_Knock, knock._

I turn to bury my face into my pillow as I hear someone at the door. Next to me, I feel something move. Confused, I open my eyes and look to my side. _Rosalie? What is she-_ I cut off my own thought as I remember the events of the previous night.

The nightmare-slash-flashback. Rosalie waking me up. Rosalie lying with me. Rosalie hugging me.

Rosalie stirs as Heidi calls out after knocking again. I call out quietly to Heidi that I'm awake before turning to wake Rosalie. Perhaps her reactions to me this morning will give me insight into whether she plans on using this against me. Or at least attempting to. Everyone knows that I have nightmares.

"Rosalie, it's time to wake up." I say, gently shaking her shoulder.

She grumbles incoherently before rolling over. Unfortunately, she rolls onto the floor with a muted thump. Stifling my laughter I lean over the edge of the bed to check on her. She hasn't said anything but appears bewildered at landing on the floor.

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" I ask. Amazingly, I manage to stop my voice from shaking with my suppressed laughter.

"I think I broke my butt." She states seriously.

I get off the bed and stand in front of her. Biting my lip in an effort to contain the laughs that are threatening to burst forth I extend my hand towards Rosalie to help her up. She accepts my hand and stands.

Running a hand through her messy bed-hair she looks around the room briefly then turns to face me.

"So...why am I awake at seven-thirty on a Saturday?" She asks.

"You haven't been in a group home before have you?" At the shake of her head I offer a small smile before I explain. "Well, because there are so many of us there has to be routine," she nods understandingly, "so, on weekend's breakfast is served between seven-thirty and nine. Lunch is twelve 'til one-thirty, and dinner is five-thirty until seven. Most of the others have shower schedules for mornings and nights, but a few, like us, are lucky and have our own bathrooms."

I look to see how Rosalie has taken this. Her face isn't giving much away. Though, I'm unsure as to whether this is due to a lack of sleep or if it's how she always is.

She looks at me, nods and then asks if she can have first shower. At my okay she grabs a bag which I assume is full of hygiene and bathroom related things.

"Rosalie, there's a cabinet in there where you can leave some of your things. Just shove some of my stuff on to two of the shelves. I'll tidy it later and you can have the other two shelves." I tell her.

"Okay. Thank you." She gives me a small, tired smile and goes into the bathroom.

Since I had a shower the night before I decide to just get dressed and wait until I can brush my teeth. While I wait I pull my hair up into a simple pony tail. I would do something more elaborate, but I fail at simply trying to braid my hair.

Rosalie walks out in a towel and blushes slightly when she notices I'm still in the room.

"I forgot to grab my clothes" she offers as explanation.

"It's fine. You can get dressed out here and I'll brush my teeth. The bedroom door locks and I won't come out 'til you give me the all clear."

She nods at this and I proceed to brush my teeth. While brushing I think about how Rosalie has been acting towards me this morning.

She's warmer towards me, but we're not close by any means. I don't think she'll try to use anything against me. And she actually seems like she may end up being a really cool person.

After finishing in the bathroom and getting the all clear from Rosalie I lead her down to the dining room for breakfast. Weekends are always good because there's bacon, eggs, pancakes, and heaps of other food that they don't make us through the week because it takes too long before school.

Rosalie and I sit together and begin to eat breakfast in silence. It's not long before some of the other kids realise that there's someone new though.

"Hey, I'm Steven. So, you're new here, right?" Steven asks Rosalie.

I watch Rosalie, curious to how she'll react to the older boy. She slowly looks up from her breakfast and faces Steven. Her expression is one of pure boredom as she looks him up and down then returns to her food, ignoring him completely.

I try to keep my own expression neutral but as I see the pure shock on Steven's face I feel my lips twitch and I smile slightly to myself.

"Fine. No need to be such a bitch." He says to Rosalie. She continues ignoring him as he stands making his chair scrape and walks off.

Several minutes pass in silence after Steven left before some girl...whose name I cannot remember but she has really curly, black hair and hazel eyes, comes over and tries talking to Rosalie.

"Hello. My name is Melanie. You're new, aren't you? What's your name?" Curly hair, or Melanie, says.

Rosalie repeats the same thing she did to Steven, to Melanie. Looks her up and down in pure boredom and turns to her food. However, Melanie is not one to be swayed.

"Mk, not a talker. That's fine. I _love_ to talk." Melanie begins, "By the way, why are you sitting with Bella? No one sits with her. She's a freak." Melanie says to Rosalie. Part of me wonders if she realises that I can hear her, another part wonders if she did it on purpose to try and get me in trouble.

I roll my eyes to myself and ignore her, not that I was acknowledging her before.

"Actually, Bella is my friend and if you know what's good for you then you won't say anything against her again." Rosalie says firmly.

My head snaps in her direction with an expression of immense shock. I mean, I knew we weren't enemies before but friends?

Melanie's expression looks as though it should match my own with the amount of shock.

"But, like, she's crazy! She screams in her sleep for Christ's sake!" Melanie exclaims.

Rosalie shrugs, "I know."

Melanie, still looking shocked though confusion is also evident now, gets up and leaves. I'm still looking at Rosalie and she slowly turns from facing the now vacant seat to me.

"We're friends?" I question, because hell, I'm confused.

Again, Rosalie shrugs, "Yeah."

She turns back to her food and I do the same. When we're done Rosalie asks if I want to sit outside with her. I agree figuring that I can probably ask some questions about this 'friend' thing. I'm not confused about the friend thing in general, just about how it applies to Rosalie and me.

We walk for a bit before sitting under a massive Jacaranda tree. We face each other with our legs crossed. No one is near us and we're at the back of the property.

We look at each other for a few minutes, both of us seeming to try to find the words to start.

"Did you mean it or were you saying it to annoy Melanie?" I ask.

Rosalie immediately knows what I mean and looks me directly in the eye as she answers me.

"I meant it. I think you and I will be great friends. I'm not entirely sure why, especially since I don't tend to get along well with other girls but...I don't know. I can't think of how to word it, I just know." She tells me, I can see the sincerity in her eyes.

I smile and say "I don't get on with girls, well anyone, very well either. But you don't annoy me like other people do."

"That's exactly it! People annoy me so easily!" She exclaims.

I laugh. "It's why Heidi was so weird yesterday when we didn't fight, you know. The last roommate I had lasted four days and she irritated me within five minutes!"

Rosalie laughs as well. We both sit in silence for a while then.

"Rose." Rosalie says. At my confused look she explains, "You keep calling me 'Rosalie' but I prefer my friends to call me 'Rose'." She smiles.

I nod and then ask "Rose, what's your full name?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. I'm also ten, if that was your next question." We both laugh easily at that.

"Well, I'm Isabella Marie _Hunter_ **(A/N: **Remember, she was James and Victoria's daughter.**)**" I begin, sneering my surname, "and I'm nine."

"Don't like your last name?" Rosalie asks.

I glare at a spot on the ground and answer, "No. It ties me to my biological parents too much. I can't even change it until I'm either eighteen or adopted...or married."

She nods even though she looks concerned with my remark about my parents.

"Why don't you like your parents? I'd give anything to have mine back." She says wistfully.

I sigh and study her face for a minute. I decide to trust her. I'm not sure why, but I feel like she won't make fun of me or anything like that.

"Well, first, you have to promise not to tell anyone. No one here knows what I'm going to tell you, the workers only know what's on my file as it is. I'm going to tell you everything, if you promise." I say firmly.

"Of course. I wouldn't tell anyone."

I nod and look to the ground, twirling some grass between my fingers.

"My parents, James and Victoria, they never wanted me. Honestly, I'm surprised I survived them." She gasps but I ignore her reaction and continue my story.

"I'm not sure when it started, I don't remember it being any different for the whole time I was with them, but they beat me. Every day. Sometimes, I'd do something wrong. I might've made a noise. I mightn't have done something I should've. Anything. Sometimes, I did nothing wrong. I still have some scars from my life then.

"Then, one day, Victoria had taken me grocery shopping with her. Purely for show, I remember that. 'Girl, you had better behave and don't you dare say a word to anybody' she had told me as we left the house. When we got back, James wasn't happy. Apparently Victoria hadn't told him we were going out. He was very...controlling. He beat Victoria and she passed out.

"He'd forgotten I was there until I made a noise by accident. I thought he was going to kill me. He muttered some things and then went into the kitchen. He came back out, told me it was all my fault and then killed Victoria. I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. Really, I did. But I couldn't. I was frozen.

"He looked at me again. I remember thinking 'this is it' over and over again. But instead, he told me 'Remember this Isabella. Remember. You are what killed Victoria. And now, you are what has killed me' and stabbed himself. It wasn't until after that that I started screaming.

"That was when I was five. I've been in care since. Now, at night, I have dreams, well, nightmares, of my time with them. It's why I woke up screaming. I remembered their deaths. I'm not sad about it, but it terrifies me." I tell her.

She's quiet so I look up to see her face. There are tears running down her face.

"Rose?" I say, waving my hand in front of her face. This causes her eyes to snap to mine and she lunges at me.

She hugs me and says "I'm so sorry that, that happened to you."

I hug her back. "It doesn't matter now. It's in the past and I try not to let it affect my everyday life."

We stay hugging for a few more minutes before Rose pulls herself away and says that she wants to tell me how she ended up here.

"My story, isn't as..." she pauses to search for the right word, "difficult as yours." She says.

"Rose, it doesn't matter whether you think that I'll think it's difficult. Different people deal with things differently. Things affect people differently."

"I know." She says with a small smile. I smile back.

"So, your story?"

"My mum died during child birth. It was sad. My dad always told me what a wonderful person she was. I have a picture of her, she was beautiful. Then, about two weeks ago, my dad died in a car accident. He was on his way to pick me up from a friend's house when a truck ran a red light and slammed into his side of the car. He died on impact." She says.

Tears have started falling again, this time from both of us. I pull her into a hug as she continues through her tears.

"I stayed with a friend until the funeral. That was the day before yesterday and now...I'm here. My parents were both only children, with no close friends who could care for me. My grandparents had all died by the time I was seven. I have no one."

It's in those four words that I know, it's no longer true. For either of us.

"That's not true, Rose. Not for you. And, not for me. Not anymore. You have me. I'll never let anyone hurt you or be mean to you. We'll be there for each other. Always." I say, hugging her tight.

She squeezes me just as hard as I'm squeezing her and says one word that changes both our lives.

"Sisters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and such are all owned by SM, not me.

**A/N:** Alright, this chapter skips time. Three years have passed since Bella and Rosalie met. Bella is now 12yrs old and Rosalie is 13yrs old.

Also, I realised as I was writing this that it does my head in trying to get the seasons and school years and such right for Americans. So, even though my locations are going to be mainly from the books and what I've read, the seasons and school years and times are going to be Australian. Sorry if that confuses anyone.

**Chapter Three – Time & Boys**

**BPOV**

"Rosalie! Wake up!" I yell from the bathroom. It's a Tuesday, we have school and Rose was supposed to be up ten minutes ago.

Rose and I have been roommates and best friends, no, _sisters_, for three years now. We're so close that most people automatically assume we're sisters by blood, even though we look nothing alike.

We've both changed and grown over the years. Rose has grown her naturally blonde hair down to her waist. It tends to sit in natural waves and suits her brilliantly. My own hair is still its natural brown and also to my waist. It hangs in a mix of curls, waves, and ringlets. It can be annoying but Rose often helps me style it properly.

I walk out of the bathroom to get dressed for school and see Rose _still_ isn't awake yet.

After briefly contemplating my options on how to get Rose up the easiest, I quickly change into my school uniform, well, the slightly modified version of the uniform that Rose and I wear. As it's midyear and thus, winter, we wear black skinny jeans (as opposed to black dress pants or the skirt and stockings), a long sleeved white or black (today I'm wearing white) shirt underneath a fitted (as opposed to the shapeless ones) blouse.

Not attempting to be quiet I pull on my converse, I chose the yellow ones today. Rose can wear the red ones. Grabbing my hoodie and backpack I prepare to run as soon as the deed is done.

I walk over and stand beside Rose's bed. Quickly, I pour the glass of water from her bedside table on her head, slam the glass down as she sits up with a furious look on her face, and run.

"BELLA!" she screeches after me.

Nearing the bottom of the stairs I chance a quick look behind me only to see Rose is at the top, advancing on me quickly.

Grabbing the banister, and using it as a kind of leverage, I jump from the third from last step pulling my body towards the dining room. I hear Rose's footfalls behind me still and continue running.

As I enter the dining room Heidi silently holds out two slices of toast in a napkin, a bottle of water, and my lunch bag. It's almost sad how routine my running from Rose each morning is.

I call a hasty "Thanks, Heidi" over my shoulder as I run out the front door and to the bus stop. I'm twenty minutes early, which is normal for me. By the time Rose gets here she will have forgiven me for the water and we'll be back to how we normally are. Knowing this, I lean back and eat my toast while reading a Dean Koontz novel.

**A/N:** So, there's the third chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I don't have much of an excuse except a combination of laziness and being busy. The days leading up to Halloween I had to do a heap of stuff for my mum and to prepare for the party I was having. Then, the past week and a bit I've been busy looking for a job and organising things because I recently dropped out of uni.

Please review. =)

-Lauren.


	4. New author AN

**A/N : To everyone who is reading rough diamonds as you see the first three chapters are lozzarah like I said in the summary this is her story that I adopted I am going to try and keep along her lines of what she has the next chapter will be rosalies pov and then lead into school of that day and both girls pov, I will do my best to keep this story alive and going, hope you will keep reading it even though it is being written by a different author now thank you bunches **

**Eva **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : hi this is Eva I will be continuing this story as I said before I started I would like to say you're welcome to those who like this story and are glad it's being continued I'm going to do my best I don't mind suggestions and I hope you will like it and where it goes. And now the moment everyone is anxious for rough diamonds….. Oh and I so don't own twilight and I am so not Stephenie Meyer.**

**RPOV **

Well that was one hell of a way to be woken up, I swear if Bella doesn't stop doing that one day I just might kill her, almost every day she does that, she pours the water and runs and then I try to catch but she is too fast, if it's not water its some other rude awakening. Even though she may get on my nerves she is the one who I connect with the most I remember the day she told me her story.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She was nine I was ten I had never been in a home before but the moment I saw Bella I knew we were destined to be friends and the first night she was having a nightmare I woke her up and comforted her till she fell asleep again the next morning some stupid boy tried to talk to me and then this insane girl told me Bella's a freak and I was getting pissed and told the chick off after breakfast we went and chilled and she told me her story and I told her mine and here we are now still together. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

So I hurry and get dressed and then rush to the bus stop and there is Bella, sitting and reading one of her books, she was always smart like that.

Since we went to the same school we rode the same bus. Once on the bus I notice that we had two new guys on the bus one had sexy bronze colored hair with gorgeous green eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous I looked at Bella and she wasn't looking at him but the guy next to him who was huge but I couldn't stop looking at the other one.

We took our seats and went to school. School is always a drag almost everyone knows me and bells are from the foster home but I protect her from people who think they can walk on her; we take care of each other. I had a feeling today would be different though, like something might change for the good, I guess we will see.

**BPOV**

Rose finally showed up to the bus stop, and like I predicted she wasn't mad she had already forgiven me, we were always like that she was like my big sister even though we are only one year apart she always protected me. Kids always think they can mess with me and bullies me but as soon as rose sees it she handles it I never tell her she just knows then the next day no trouble, so far nobody messes with me anymore.

We waited for another few minutes then the bus arrived. On the bus, I noticed that were two new guys I had never seen on the bus before. One had bronze messy hair and green eyes, but I was not even focusing on him my attention was on the guy next to him. He was beautiful, with blue eyes and for being a middle school kid he was big, short brown hair. School was always a drag and I would say I hate it but then I would be lying I love it.

**EPOV (Emmett)**

SO today was another school day and in middle school it's so boring, the only thing I look forward to is sports and messing with Eddie boy he hates that name but I say it just to annoy him. We have been inseparable for a while he is my brother even when we get on each other's nerves we know that the other has got the other's back no matter what. Today we had to ride the bus I can't wait till we get old enough to drive then we won't have to worry about being crowded, we sat in the middle section we are new to this well I am Edward probably isn't I live with him and his parents cause when I was young I lost mine.

So Edwards's parents adopted me and they have been my parents for a while. I love them they take care of me. At first I don't think Edward liked me I think he thought I was going to take his parents away but in truth I wanted mine back. I never spoke to anyone the first few weeks, with them unless I had to I never opened up and I guess Edward saw that his parents would love us both because soon he started wandering about me, he asked if I was okay, and for the first time in weeks I told him.

He probably thought I was weak but I just let it all out and he let me, soon I opened up to Carlisle then Esme and they understood and helped me through it all. Since then me and Edward are close and I have never let anyone think me weak ever again and if they try to mess with Edward I don't let it happen same with him we take care of each other. So we pick up our last stop and it turns out there was only a couple of kids this stop, then on the bus walked a beautiful girl she had brown eyes a beautiful complexion and the most beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in, and Edward was looking at her friend, now I know girls are suppose to be whatever but I mean I am in seventh grade. Maybe this school day won't be so bad.

**A/N: okay so please don't kill me I know that everyone has been waiting for this update for a while but I have had school and car accidents work and homework on my to do list not to mention my other story and all the reading I do to other stories and offer encouragement to so I promise that I will do my best to update a little more often than one month at a time. I have an idea as to where this is all leading to I think that I'm going to skip a few years and get them all in high school and get jasper and Alice in the picture just give me some time.**

If anyone thinks they might or would like to help out with this story please pm me and we will work something out. Again sorry for taking a while but I want you to like it and want it to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I suck I know so, since I obviously cant do it someone has offered to take it and so as we are making arrangements to transfer I will let you know when she has it but she will be taking it over soon and probably keep it updated more than I ever could im sorry I couldn't do it the new person her pen name is rachelcullen(dot)xoxoxo

I hope you guys will still read this story still even though it is going to someone else thanks for all the reviews im glad you all still like it hope you will stay with it

Love all you guys enjoy I will leave one more note to let you know she has it

bye


End file.
